Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: When Sesshoumaru finds the girl of his dreams, he realizes that a little wooing might be in order... Written for the Drabble December Challenge! COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Santa?

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

This is written for _summerbirdy_ and _Dreamcatcher's_ Christmas Drabble December challenge!

It will be a short drabble series, revolving around Christmas and a budding romance between my two favorite characters, Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

When I say short, I literally mean short. Each chapter will be between 100-400 words, per the challenge rules, and one chapter will be written every day until Christmas.

Since there are 25 days until Christmas, there will be 25 chapters.

Read and enjoy!

…

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter One: Santa?

By: Luna

…

He met her across Santa's lap.

Not that _he_ was in Santa's lap; rather, he was escorting one of Inuyasha's brood, and his personal favorite, Chika. His five year old niece had the biggest amethyst eyes he's ever seen, snow-white hair always held in twin pigtails, and the sharpest mind he's ever encountered in a toddler. When she asked him to take her to see Santa, he couldn't refuse.

Chika had eagerly waited in the long line, straining her neck to see around the other children waiting their turn. When at last she stood at Santa's side, Sesshoumaru had knelt down to help her climb aboard.

Another set of hands had reached for her too.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru stared into the eyes of his dream girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Santa<strong>

**Posted on: December 1, 2011**

**Words: 126**


	2. Chapter Two: Elf

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Two: Elf

By: Luna

…

She wore green shoes that curled up at the toes, red and white striped stockings that ran up shapely legs, and a snug dress with faux white fur trimmed around the hems. Golden bells glittered at her ears, and a green Santa's cap sat at a charming angle atop her head, with long strands of ebony that spilled out and curled over her slim shoulders. Black lashes framed midnight-blue eyes, and her pink lips were shaped in a surprised 'o'.

When Santa coughed meaningfully, the lovely elf quickly propped his niece on Santa's lap, and stepped back with a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Elf<strong>

**Posted on: December 2, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	3. Chapter Three: Green

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Three: Green

By: Luna

…

While Chika rattled her list off to Santa, Sesshoumaru wondered how to approach the lovely stranger. He was by no means fanciful _or_ romantic, and things like love at first sight did not appeal to his analytical mind. However, there was something about the elf standing at Santa's side that drew his eyes, and it wasn't the way her green outfight outlined her curves to perfection.

He wasn't swayed by beauty. At least, he never thought he was. So it made him curious what it was that drew his eyes to a human. Perhaps it was the fact that he mainly lived deep in the mountains and far from human contact; only a week had gone by since he had reemerged into society, and he was still learning. His chief mentor had been Chika, who insisted on dragging him all across Tokyo… more specifically, all of the shops. For a child, she was exceedingly cunning; it was one of the reasons she was his favorite.

Experimenting a little, he let loose a small wave of youki, and blinked in surprise when he was firmly reprimanded by a slap of miko power.

When he met the eyes of his dream girl, he felt a small sinking in the pit of his stomach – not at the curiosity in her blue eyes, but at her small frown of suspicion.

He shouldn't have done that. Even in the modern era, miko's were known to occasionally hunt rogue demons. He didn't care about himself; he was the strongest demon currently alive, and nothing could kill him. However, he did not have himself to think about. Chika was with him, and he just exposed her to possible danger.

_She_ was a stranger, and he had been uncharacteristically careless.

Gathering Chika, he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Green<strong>

**Posted on: December 3, 2011**

**Words: 300**


	4. Chapter Four: Lights

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Four: Lights

By: Luna

…

The next time he saw her was under the lights of Christmas. Inuyasha and his wife Kikyo were taking all seven of their children to watch the lights being hung in the park. Sesshoumaru sat on a park bench with chin in palm and watched the proceedings, idly wondering what time they would be done.

"Wow." Sesshoumaru's eyes rose to meet the voice, nothing in his bored expression betraying the surprise coursing through him, as well as his body automatically tightening in preparation to defend his family lest the miko currently staring at him in awe decided to try something. He hadn't sensed her at all; she must be a powerful miko to so thoroughly hide herself from him.

In answer to her wide eyes, he raised a brow and waited. The girl blushed, smiling a little. "Your hair. The lights make it look like you have rainbows threaded through each strand…" She blushed again, harder, at his blank stare. She bowed quickly, hurriedly, in apology and greeting. "I'm sorry! You must think me so rude. My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru wanted to keep staring at her, at the ways the lights reflected on her soft white skin; it was because he had that urge that he made himself look away. "Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru…?"

"Just Sesshoumaru." He had never acquired a last name. He was sure Inuyasha had one ready for him, but he never bothered to learn. Humans were so strange to attach so many other names to themselves.

However, he blinked when he looked up into her red face.

Kagome sputtered a little, looking at him with wide eyes. "You… want me to call you by your first name? Isn't that… a little familiar?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. "If you do not wish to, do not call me anything at all."

Kagome stood awkwardly at his side while his eyes returned to the lights ceremony, and only after a moment's hesitation did she hurriedly sit next to him, in case he changed his mind.

"It's nice to meet you… Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Lights<strong>

**Posted on: December 4, 2011**

**Words: 346**


	5. Chapter Five: Reindeer

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Five: Reindeer

By: Luna

…

Reindeer made of white Christmas lights were placed in a circle, as if they were eating from the grass that was currently covered by snow. The woman at his side fidgeted a little, and he wondered if maybe she was one of the good miko's. He certainly didn't feel any evil intent from her; if anything, all he sensed from her was… attraction. But that could just be him projecting his own feelings.

He looked across the park, watched as five of his nieces attacked the only two boys in the brood, smirking a little at the miniature dog pile. Kagome followed his gaze, her eyes softening a little.

"Are those your children?" She asked softly, leaning forward a little in an attempt to catch his eye.

"No." Sesshoumaru said, then realized that perhaps he should give her a longer response. How did humans find so many words to speak…? "They are my nieces and nephews." He settled his predatory gaze on the miko who was staring at him in contemplation. "I make sure no harm comes to my family."

Kagome hummed a little in her throat. "Of course you do. Dogs are very protective." When he didn't look away, she blinked, then transferred her gaze between him and the children before anger colored her cheeks pink. "I would _never_!" She gasped, insulted. "How dare you insinuate?"

"Miko's have tried to take Himeko away before." He jerked his chin towards a little girl with black hair and wary brown eyes, playing with her siblings while keeping an eye out for all the strangers around them.

Kagome's heart constricted. "What happened? To the miko, I mean."

A fang glinted under the lights of the Christmas as Sesshoumaru revealed to her a terrifying smile. "I ripped her heart out."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Reindeer<strong>

**Posted on: December 5, 2011**

**Words: 297**


	6. Chapter Six: Christmas Tree

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Six: Christmas Tree

By: Luna

…

The awkward moment was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's sister-in-law.

Kikyo came running up to him, Aki held in her arms. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold and from excitement, and happiness made her glow. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you ready to go? Inuyasha thinks we have enough time to go pick out a Christmas tree!"

Sesshoumaru looked into the face of Inuyasha's wife, at the happiness in her wide brown eyes, and the acceptance she so willingly offered him. Inuyasha had chosen well; he appreciated that she was able to keep his brother happy. He stood. "Hai."

Kikyo blinked down at Kagome. "Oh, hello. Are you Sesshoumaru's friend?"

"U-um," Kagome stood, fidgeted a little before she bowed. "I'm Kagome! Higurashi Kagome."

Kikyo brightened. "It's nice to meet you! I'm relieved… I didn't think Sesshoumaru had made any friends yet! Do you want to come too? We'll have dinner afterwards. I know this restaurant that has awesome hot pot!"

Kagome stared at the vibrant woman, then at all the children running behind her to catch up, and the handsome man walking towards them with a child perched on his head, and a child tucked under each arm like a football. They looked like one big happy family…

Smiling a little wistfully, Kagome declined.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Christmas tree<strong>

**Posted on: December 6, 2011**

**Words: 213**


	7. Chapter Seven: Family

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Seven: Family

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stared after her, wondering at the expression on her face, and only became aware of Kikyo's stare when the silence became obvious. He stared down at her, ignoring the arch look she was giving him. "What?"

"Don't _what_ me." She wagged a finger at him. "You like her, don't you? I can tell."

He wondered how she could tell when he hadn't said or done anything to give her the impression. He didn't deny it, however. "Your point?"

Kikyo sighed despairingly, letting Aki slide down to waddle off to join his siblings. "My point _is_," she stressed. "You can catch more flies with honey, Sesshoumaru."

When he only stared blankly at her, Kikyo sighed again. "You scared her off when you didn't introduce her, and made her feel awkward. Next time you see her, try letting her join in the activities. Something tells me she doesn't enjoy family functions as much as she'd like."

"I fail to recognize the point in this conversation."

"_Sesshoumaru_," Kikyo rolled her eyes, then slipped her arm through Inuyasha's when he came to stand beside her. "If you like the girl, may I offer a suggestion?"

Since he just informed said girl that he'd rip her heart out if she messed with his family, he supposed he would need some pointers in human etiquette. "What?"

"If you want her," Kikyo said simply. "Then _woo_ her."

Sesshoumaru wondered what was the human definition of _woo_. He would have to look it up when they got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Family<strong>

**Posted on: December 7, 2011**

**Words: 251**


	8. Chapter Eight: Snow Globe

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Eight: Snow Globe

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared down at the snow globe nestled innocently in the box, and at the little girl playing with her dog amongst the snowflakes. Her heart thumped hard in her chest, and her throat felt tight at the unexpected present from the stranger she had fallen in love with at first sight.

Then she wondered how he found out her address. Looking around the cramped quarters of her apartment, she hoped he hadn't followed her scent to the crummy establishment she currently lived in. The windows were drafty, and she was constantly bundled up in quilts to fight the cold.

"Ugh, how embarrassing." She muttered, reaching in the box to pull out the snow globe. A note fluttered to the floor. Bending down, she stared at the elegant handwriting, tears coming to her eyes as she read the short note.

_I'm told man's best friend is a dog. I'm willing to test that theory. The Golden Yoke, eight o'clock this Saturday for breakfast. I will meet you there._

_Sesshoumaru._

Reverently, Kagome held the precious note to her chest. Then she ran to her closet to pick out an outfit she wouldn't even wear for another week.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Snow Globe<strong>

**Posted on: December 8, 2011**

**Words: 190**


	9. Chapter Nine: Red

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Nine: Red

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared up at the fancy restaurant with open mouthed dismay, then down at her simple wool dress. Black dress, white leggings, and a red scarf had been her outfit of choice, and at the time she thought it was a pretty outfit that might impress Sesshoumaru. Now, standing in front of the doors of a very classy restaurant, Kagome was suddenly overcome by the urge to escape. She didn't want to embarrass herself or Sesshoumaru. He obviously had money, and she had very little; what could they possibly have in common?

When she turned to leave, head down, cheeks rosy, and eyes full of miserable tears, she ran straight into a warm chest encased in a nice suit and long wool coat. She knew it was Sesshoumaru without needing to look up at his face; she should have remembered that he had worn expensive suits and jackets both times she saw him.

"Running away?" It was spoken lightly, his tone slightly mocking. She looked up, angry, but lost her voice when his brow became furrowed and an elegant hand rose to touch a fingertip to one of the tears that managed to escape.

"I have not made anyone cry in a long time," he murmured, frowning down at the tear on his finger. "Usually it was because they knew they were about to die. I have no intention to kill you. What other reason does a human have to cry?"

Kagome stared up at him, the misery moments before completely wiped from her suddenly blank mind. What kind of logic was that? She started laughing without meaning to, and only laughed harder when his frown deepened into what she assumed was confusion.

"Humans cry for other reasons besides when someone's about to kill them," she managed, wheezing, knowing that her relief made her over-exaggerate just a little. He truly thought nothing wrong with her, she thought, now trying to battle a different kind of tears. "Sometimes they cry when they are happy."

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru huffed, his expression settling into its usual haughtiness. "Inuyasha was right; I have much to learn about humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Red<strong>

**Posted on: December 9, 2011**

**Words: 353**


	10. Chapter Ten: Feast

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Ten: Feast

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared down at the feast that lay before her, then up at the cool demon that stared down at the meal with a critical eye. He nodded at the waiter. "It will do."

Kagome snorted as the waiter scurried away. "They're here to serve us, Sesshoumaru. That doesn't mean you should treat them like servants."

He frowned at her. "They _are_ servants."

Dryly, she replied, "No, actually, they aren't. We don't have things like that anymore. Well, I mean, we do, but that's in more expensive houses and…" She trailed off when she remembered she was talking to a very expensive man. She sighed, "Geez, what century were you born in, anyways?"

Her question had been rhetoric, but Sesshoumaru actually looked as if he was contemplating the question. Kagome could only stare at him as he did quick calculations. "The Heian period, I believe is what it's called."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "What? B-but… that would make you a _true_ demon lord!" She tried to wrap her mind around that. "I was taught that most demons died! That only the occasional hanyou could be found every now and then…"

Sesshoumaru's face tightened at the insult. "Are you telling me you thought this Sesshoumaru was a _hanyou?_"

"W-well…" She fidgeted. "I've never met a full demon before. How was I supposed to know the difference?"

Relaxing slightly, Sesshoumaru titled his chin up slightly, anger simmering inside him. He could forgive ignorance. But really, a hanyou? "Now you know."

"Well, not really…" When his eyes narrowed dangerously, she hurried to explain. "Your youki is so tightly contained… really, all I can sense from you is the fact that you _are_ a demon, not your strength. In fact, if you hadn't let loose a little at the mall with Santa, I wouldn't have realized at all!"

Without warning, Sesshoumaru unleashed the tight rein he held over himself, and Kagome turned deathly white under the suffocating feel of his enormous power. It was gone in an instant, but already she was feeling sick and nauseated at the unbelievable _darkness_ she sensed in him.

He may be on his best behavior now, but whoever Sesshoumaru had been in the past had been a very, very bad man. Kagome wasn't so sure she should be eating with him now; if her grandpa was still alive, he'd have a fit she was even associating with a demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Feast<strong>

**Posted on: December 10, 2011**

**Words: 400**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Candles

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Eleven: Candles

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stared at the quiet woman from across the table, looking lovely in the candlelight. It was morning, but the gray clouds outside made everything seem darker, and he was told candles were very romantic. Frustration built in him as he wondered what he did wrong this time. Kikyo's instructions had been clear:

_Feed her._

_Make conversation_

_MEANING: Tell her about YOU_

_While at the same time ask her about HER_

_BE NICE!_

He _had_ told her a little about himself… was it not enough? Clearing his throat, he leaned forward slightly. "I was a great general in my time."

She only raised her eyes from her plate. He thought harder, wondering what else he was supposed to say. She was human; she wouldn't want to hear about all the other humans he killed in his hay day. Perhaps she wanted to hear about the demons instead…? No, that can't be right either. He didn't see her relishing the thought of bloodshed. He sighed, frustrated, and looked out the window, and a mother with her two young children caught his eye.

Human women loved children, right…?

"Chika is my favorite." He said abruptly, turning to her so suddenly that she jerked in surprise, and her egg slipped out of her chopsticks.

"Uh… what?"

"Chika." He repeated, this time moving his hand out to indicate her height. "She's about this big."

"Your niece?" She still looked a little confused, but there was an amused expression in her eyes now.

"Yes. When I awoke from my slumber, she was the first one to try and fight me. It impressed me. She has been showing me around Tokyo, and all of the stores." Her silence encourage him, most likely because he was trying to find ways to fill it. "I appreciate a sharp mind. She recognized a weakness and took advantage of it. She would have made an excellent soldier, maybe even a general after a few centuries of training."

"Um, okay. How so?"

"She knew I had no knowledge of this era. Every store she takes me to she insists I train in the proper use of a credit card." Sesshoumaru pondered this a moment. "Her father was not very pleased."

A slow smile lifted the corners of Kagome's mouth. "No, I suppose not. Er, what did you mean when you said you 'awoke from your slumber?' "

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Candles<strong>

**Posted on: December 11, 2011**

**Words: 400**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hope

Standard disclaimer applies.

BTW... major twisting of inu youkai ahead. Why? Well... because I feel like it :)

...

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twelve: Hope

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru hesitated, but he was encouraged by the fact she was actually talking to him, so he answered honestly, unwilling to tell a lie. "Inu youkai cannot survive very long without a mate. Our feral side takes over, and we are often hunted down by our kind as a mercy killing before miko's or priests get to us first."

He realized his error when she flinched, but forged on. "Inuyasha suggested a spell a few hundred years after the Sengoku period, when it became apparent that my beast was taking over. I agreed. Tying our lives together made it possible for him to live longer than his hanyou blood would have allowed."

Kagome had an odd expression on her face, like she wasn't sure if she should be appalled or intrigued. "Are you saying you mated your brother?"

"Yes." He said, nodding. He snorted at her expression. "_Not_ in the biblical sense. I merely tied his life to mine. He was already safe, for he had found Kikyo. Now both of their lives belong to me."

"So they've watched over you, all this time? Where was your body?" She asked, intrigued despite her intention not to be.

"In the depths of Aokigahara. The forest is so thick, and the legends and suicides that have been haunting the forests have helped to keep most intruders at bay. The ones that do come close are only there to die, and so were left alone."

Kagome shivered at the name of the forest. No wonder his aura was cloaked in darkness; he had been hidden in an evil place to begin with. When she voiced this, the look on his face had her breath catching.

"No," he answered quietly. "My power is dark because _I_ am dark. I am not a nice demon. I never have been. In the thousand years that I have lived, I have killed many, and many have tried to kill me. I will kill any who stand in my way, and will kill any who threaten what I consider to be mine."

Kagome wasn't touching that one. She may not know much about demons in the modern era she was born to, but she _did_ know enough. Enough to know that demons – especially Inu demons, since that was their nature – attached themselves to people quickly, and tended to tie with them irrevocably. She may have thought herself in love with him… but he was so dark, and she needed to think about what an attachment to him would mean.

She pushed aside that little spark of hope that whispered he was talking about her, and smiled airily as if she hadn't understood the underlying context of his speech.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Hope<strong>

**Posted on: December 12, 2011**

**Words: 450**

_Sorry, summerbirdy and dream, for going over the challenges limits, but I couldn't bear to chop off any more._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Cookies

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Thirteen: Cookies

By: Luna

…

"Occhan is grumpy today," Chika whispered loudly to Hana, knowing that he would hear her anyways.

Hana, with her pretty, expressive hazel eyes, looked over at her uncle worriedly. "I don't think his date went very well."

"Why do you say that?"

Hana leaned in closer to Chika, cupping a hand around her mouth as she whispered in her sister's ear. "Daddy says Occhan's a dummy," he had actually used another word, but she wasn't allowed to repeat it; Mommy said it wasn't nice. "And that he'll get him a doll to help ease the pressure, but I don't know what he means."

Chika frowned in confusion. "Maybe Occhan wants a Barbie? I have one he can borrow."

Their daddy suddenly laughed out loud, and he came around the corner to ruffle both of their heads. "God, I love you monsters. Go find your mother; I think she's baking cookies or something."

Chika cast one last worried look at her uncle, who had a darker look on his face than before, before running after Hana.

Inuyasha laughed again as he sat across from Sesshoumaru. "Don't you just love them?" When his brother didn't say anything, Inuyasha sighed. "Look Sesshoumaru," he started. "If she's the one, don't you think you should try harder?"

"She doesn't accept me."

The fact that Sesshoumaru actually answered surprised Inuyasha into a moment of silence. Then he asked, "What do you mean?"

"She asked about my past."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead in exasperation. "And you actually told her? You really are a retard. Now she'll never fall for you."

"I will not lie to her." Sesshoumaru turned demon gold eyes towards his younger brother, and since the spell hiding his demonic heritage was temporarily lifted, it was like staring into the eyes of savage beast. The term was a little too close to the truth, Inuyasha thought with a sigh.

"You don't like lying to anyone. Just remember that human women love being lied to, since they all pick the pricks anyways." Inuyasha looked out the window too, slouching in his seat.

"I suppose, since Kikyo chose _you_." Sesshoumaru raised his brows in mock astonishment. "But really... Kikyo _likes_ being lied to?"

Inuyasha's expression turned mutinous. "No. But she's different."

"How so?"

"I can kick his butt, that's how." Kikyo said, coming into the room. "You," she said, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "You're comin' with me. We're gonna teach you how to woo if it's the last thing I do."

Sesshoumaru should refuse just on principle but… he followed her anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Cookies<strong>

**Posted on: December 13, 2011**

**Words: 412**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Snow Flakes

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Fourteen: Snow Flakes

By: Luna

…

The wind was blowing a cool, gentle breeze, and snowflakes were slowly fluttering to the ground, but they melted on contact. Kagome stood in front of a shops window, bundled up in a thick coat, scarf, and gloves, wishing she had worn long johns underneath her pants and wool socks inside her boots. But when she saw the display… She couldn't help but stop, and stare, and dream a little.

What would Sesshoumaru do if she actually got him a Christmas present…? Would he forgive her for ignoring him these last few days…?

Someone jostled her shoulder, snapping her out of her reverie. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stopped…" Kagome blinked at the handsome face. "Hey, I know you!"

The man blinked, and then a grin spread across his face, lightning fast. "Kagome! Wow, it's been forever! It must be fate!"

Kagome laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. "Really, Hojo-kun, it hasn't been that long."

His boyish smile never wavered. "Of course it has! It's been what… four year?" He hesitated here, then continued, his voice soft and gentle. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened… I only heard about it after you already transferred."

Her heart clenched, but Kagome made herself smile. "It's all in the past now."

"How's your family doing…?"

Shifting, Kagome's eyes darted down the side walk, and she struggled to keep her smile. "They're doing fine. They seem to be doing well with their new family."

"Kagome…"

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand seeing pity in the eyes of someone she had once known so well. Her mother was not aware of her situation; every month, she would send her a letter detailing her wonderful job, and how much she loved her new apartment, and that she was just too busy to return home. It wasn't that she hated her mother's newfound happiness; it was just that "happiness" didn't exactly like _her_.

Her step-father made it clear to her that she was nothing but a burden, that he only wanted a new son, not a useless daughter. She transferred to a different high school, and he had paid for an apartment for her all the way up until she graduated. After that, he had told her that since she was an adult now she could support herself, and then cut off all financial support. Her mother and younger brother had no idea.

She wondered how she could escape. She didn't want to talk to him anymore…

"Hey!"

Kagome turned, blinking up into golden eyes set in a roguishly handsome face. "Er, yes?"

"He bothering you?" The man stepped closer, the look in his eyes feral as he gave a dangerous smile to Hojo. "She belongs to my brother. Now get lost!"

…

**Prompt: Snow Flakes**

**Posted on: December 14, 2011**

**Words: 457**

_*I know, I'm doing so bad on keeping within the challenges 100-400 word limit… Sorry!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Gold

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Fifteen: Gold

By: Luna

…

Kagome was so shocked, she literally could not speak. Hojo flushed red so deeply; it crept all the way down his neck and disappeared into his jacket. "Wha… I mean… Who?" He swallowed hard, and then bowed awkwardly. "I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone now. It was nice talking with you Kagome!"

He disappeared into the crowd easily, but it helped that he ran.

Kagome could only stare, her mouth open in shock, her hand halfheartedly raised as if to call him back. The stranger huffed, straightening his leather jacket as if Hojo had done something to get it ruffled. "Well, then. How about some ice cream?"

Kagome turned her head sharply to glare at him. "What the heck was that? I don't even know you!"

The man blinked innocently, as if he wasn't aware he had done something wrong. "So what? He was bothering you, wasn't he?"

Kagome only stared. He was wearing black leather boots, the punk kind with leather straps crisscrossing instead of shoelaces, and black pants that led up to the leather jacket he wore, and a red t-shirt he wore underneath. His black hair was slightly long and carelessly tousled, and his golden eyes held an open, slightly impatient expression. Who on earth was he? With such an arrogant, dangerous look about him, he looked like some kind of gang member.

A flash of gold caught her eye, and she stared at it, realizing where she had seen something similar. The golden earring was small and barely noticeable; the first time she had seen it was on accident. It was an enchantment; he was a hanyou. Didn't Sesshoumaru wear something similar…? She could have sworn she saw one underneath the strands of his hair, much like this strangers, only his was silver.

"Who are you, anyways?" Kagome huffed, abruptly turning on her heel and started stomping down the side walk. "And why the heck would you want to eat ice cream? It's freezing!"

"I'm Inuyasha." He smirked at her when she jolted and turned to stare at him suspiciously. "And I like ice cream. Who cares if it's cold?"

"Demon," she muttered, only she meant it in a name-calling sense, not as an identifier.

Inuyasha seemed to get it. "Darn right. So tell me, _Kagome_," he murmured, leaning towards her with a glint in his eyes. "Where have you been these last few days?"

...

**Prompt: Gold**

**Posted on: December 15, 2011**

**Words: 395**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Chime

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Sixteen: Chime

By: Luna

…

Kagome started walking again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Inuyasha easily kept pace. "I'm talking about you ignoring my brother's calls."

"Technically, he hasn't called me." Kagome huffed, walking faster.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha snorted. "I haven't seen him like this in… ever!"

"He _hasn't,_" Kagome insisted, because technically, Sesshoumaru _didn't_ call her. He _wrote _her. Short, wonderful letters that were so awkward they were almost charming. She wondered if he even knew how to use a cell phone; he definitely wasn't technologically advanced.

"Keh," Inuyasha frowned, looking for a moment as if he was sulking. "Whatever." Then he stopped abruptly in front of her, his voice angry as he demanded, "What's wrong with my brother, huh? Is he not good enough for you?"

People were staring, and Kagome flushed red and tried to cover her face with her hand in embarrassment. Seriously, did this guy not know they were in public…? "Geez," Kagome muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "If anything, I'm not good enough for _him_. Putting social status aside… I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Inuyasha demanded, making it clear he wouldn't let up on his inquisition until he was satisfied.

Kagome sighed, walking over to a coffee shop without inviting him, knowing he would follow anyways. The door chimed as she walked in, then again with Inuyasha. She ordered a hot chocolate to go and waited as Inuyasha ordered as well, and didn't say a word when he paid for hers as well. If Sesshoumaru had woke up recently, that meant his expensive suits had been from the hard labors of his younger brother, who had diligently watched over him over the years; Inuyasha dressed like a punk, but everything about him was expensive; he could afford to buy her a cup of hot chocolate, and he deserved to from how he treated poor Hojo.

"Listen…" Hesitating, not knowing how to forge on, she decided to just blurt out everything and let him decide for himself whether he should hate her or not. "You know I'm a miko. You know what miko's are capable of."

Inuyasha waved that aside. "Who cares? Sesshoumaru's too strong to be beaten by a miko, and I can only die if he lets me. I don't give a rats—booty." Inuyasha coughed, over his blunder, then continued on. "I don't see how that's got to do with anything."

She wondered at the blunder for a moment before she continued. "We can sense the darkness in others," she said softly. "I'm sorry, but your brother is very, very dark. The things he must have done…"

Inuyasha's face tightened and he grabbed her hand after a moment and started dragging her down the street.

Kagome had to concentrate on not spilling her cocoa. "What? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you something. Then you can decide for yourself just how 'dark' Sesshoumaru is."

...

**Prompt: Chime**

**Posted on: December 16, 2011**

**Words: 477**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ribbons

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Seventeen: Ribbons

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru leisurely followed after his nieces and nephews, not worried about how far they went since he could hear what they were doing, and if they were in trouble he'd be there instantly. The girls were pretty much chasing their younger brothers in a large circle around the playground, and Sesshoumaru was content to follow them, amused. His nephews had no spines when it came to their sisters; one evil glint and Aki started to cry while Ichiro ran.

They generally went easy on Aki, since he was still a baby. Ichiro, on the other hand, received his share of beatings as well as his brothers. Sesshoumaru decided the sisters bullying would only make his nephews stronger, so he rarely interfered. When he had to, he would only raise his youki slightly in warning, and they would instantly break apart and apologize, just like good puppies respecting their alpha.

He paused, wondering if his nose was deceiving him or if Kagome really was here, but the sound of a little heart fluttering in distress stopped him, and he casually made his way to sit next to Aiko, the oldest at ten. She resembled Inuyasha the most with her black hair and golden eyes, but she carried Kikyo's gentle beauty. Normally she was a tomboy, the leader of her tiny group of terrorists, but today she was sitting at the edge of playground, looking at the kids playing with a look of pain on her face.

He was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Occhan… I think I'm dying." She whispered softly, her eyes still on the children playing. The wind made the ribbons in her hair blow gently around her troubled face.

Alarm jolted through him, but a thorough check of her scent and youki made him relax. "Nonsense. You are perfectly healthy."

"But I _feel_ like I'm dying." She was still whispering, still meek, still so completely unlike herself that Sesshoumaru was worried. Something must have happened. But what? No one could have hurt her while under his guard.

Gentling, he gave into his instincts to comfort the distressed puppy, and opened the side of his long jacket in a silent offer. Aiko immediately pressed close to him, seeking warmth and comfort. "What is wrong?" He demanded while he tucked his jacket around her.

If someone had hurt her, he'd _kill_ them.

"Here," she whispered. Her hands came up to cover her heart, her eyes still staring across the playground. "It feels like something's squeezing. Every time I look at him, my heart hurts." She looked up with round, earnest eyes that were misty with tears. "Why, Occhan? Why does it hurt like this?"

Sesshoumaru sat frozen, staring down at her with his mind completely blank.

...

**Prompt: Ribbons**

**Posted on: December 17, 2011**

**Words: 460**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Hope

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Eighteen: Hope

By: Luna

…

What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her he wanted to snarl at whatever boy that caused his niece to fall into her first love. Though he hated to ask himself this, but: What would Inuyasha do? He might be an unruly pup, despite the years on him, but he was a good father, and he loved his children; he always seemed to know what to say. Better yet, what would Kikyo say? She was by far smarter than her husband.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "It… it seems you are in love."

Aiko's eyes went wide, and she merely stared up at him with those wide, too innocent eyes. "Love?"

He shouldn't have used that word, Sesshoumaru thought, his eyes widening slightly in alarm. He should have said _like_. She was only in _like_. She was too young to be in love. Wasn't it only yesterday that she had been in a crib?

"What should I do, Occhan?"

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru sat still, trying to see which child Aiko had been staring at. "You can choose to do nothing. Or," he hesitated, thinking about the advice he had been given by the girl's mother.

"Or?" She looked so hopeful, as if he held all the answers, and the pressure to do her right was unfamiliar and uncomfortable. It was times like these he could almost hate the fact that he liked children, his little nieces and nephews especially.

"Or you can do something about it." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his eyes steady and calm as he looked down at her. "Just ask yourself: how would you normally show you care to those you love?"

Aiko was silent as she processed this. After a moment she sprang up with an evil glint in her eyes, and cracked her knuckles while giving a fanged grin that reminded him too much of his brother. He was suddenly very worried for his niece. It couldn't be good if she was acting like her father. He hoped she didn't do anything brash or inappropriate.

"I got it, Occhan," she assured him, standing up, looking as if she was about to march over to her crush and declare her love right then. She took a few steps away, but then spun on her heel and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Occhan," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, too."

Then she ran away into the group of children, and as he sat there frozen, he heard her declare,

"Ryou Koyanagi, prepare to die!"

Sesshoumaru dropped his head in his hands, wondering why he had been so worried in the first place.

...

**Prompt: Hope**

**Posted on: December 18, 2011**

**Words: 441**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Wrapping

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Nineteen: Wrapping

By: Luna

…

Inuyasha was staring at the little girl that had been sitting with Sesshoumaru, his eyes looking a little watery. Kagome swallowed, her throat hot and tight, and tears burned at her eyes. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru cared dearly for his family – and Inuyasha did too.

"Ah, that little monster," he murmured softly, clearing his throat a bit. "She's getting so big already."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Was that your daughter?"

"Yeah. Her name is Aiko." Inuyasha turned and met her eyes. "What do you think? You really think he's such a bastard now?"

"I…"

"Inuyasha?" They both turned to look at Sesshoumaru, staring at them coolly from a few feet away. Sesshoumaru studied his brother for a moment before meeting Kagome's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um," she smiled a little hesitantly. Sesshoumaru didn't look happy to see her at all. "I met your brother a little while ago… he said I could find you here."

There was a small furrow between his brows, as if he was confused. "Why?"

"Because she wanted to see you, dumb—butt." Inuyasha stumbled over the last word. "Anyways, you can go now, thanks for watching the kids."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to Inuyasha before his little brother sauntered off, then returned to stare at Kagome. She was staring after Inuyasha with a weird expression on her face.

"Why does he keep doing that?" She asked quizzically.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to ask what she meant. "Kikyo made a bet with him. Like an idiot, he couldn't refuse."

"What kind of bet?"

"Every time he cursed would be one week she wouldn't sleep with him. At all. She already has a guest room prepared because she doesn't think he can last long." Sesshoumaru replied, unable to stop himself from breathing in her scent. Why was she here? He thought she'd rejected him.

Kagome snorted out a laugh. "Oh man, I bet he's struggling, isn't he? He seems like the type of person where cursing is his second language."

"Indeed. She is already staying in the guest room this week." Sesshoumaru felt happy when she started to laugh, pleased with himself for being able to please her. When an awkward silence fell over them, Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh and prepared to leave.

"W-wait!" She said quickly, then blinked at the hand that had clutched at his sleeve without thinking. She quickly removed it when he turned to stare at her in surprise. "I mean, I just wanted to say that… that what you did was really nice. It was sweet."

"Thank you." He told her solemnly, studying the top of her bowed head. "Kagome, what are you really doing here?" When she didn't answer, he continued, his voice stiff. "This Sesshoumaru assumed you had rejected him. What are you doing here?"

When she still didn't answer he turned to leave again, only this time the sound of a paper cup hitting the ground and spilt chocolate filled the air, and then she had her arms wrapped around one of his, and her hand reached down to lace their fingers together.

"I'm sorry… I… Please don't go."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her in surprise, then slowly relaxed. He wasn't going anywhere.

...

**Prompt: Wrapping**

**Posted on: December 19, 2011**

**Words: 542**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Star

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty: Star

By: Luna

…

They sat awkwardly on a park bench, Kagome blushing madly and unable to stop it. She looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eyes; he was so cool. His face remained expressionless even as he tracked the movements of his nieces, and if she didn't know any better there was a gleam of pride in his eyes when the girl he was with earlier made a little boy cry.

His eyes; such a beautiful, vibrant gold, were always steady. As if he waiting, merely waiting, just for her.

But that was ridiculous, Kagome thought with a mental slap on the wrist. He probably couldn't wait to leave; he wasn't thinking of her at all.

She was so beautiful and innocent. It was difficult to not turn and simply stare at her rather than give her space so she'd be more comfortable.

What should he say? Sesshoumaru thought, slightly worried. With female demons, all he had to do was crook his finger and they'd be by his side. Why was she so difficult? Were all human women like this? If so, he wondered if Izayoi drove his father to his death by being so darned resistant. Perhaps it was because of their age differences; Emiko, one of his nieces, had informed him that some women didn't like older men. That worried Sesshoumaru, because he was _much_ older than her.

So what should he do to make her like him? This wooing business was far too complicated. Kikyo told him to be nice. He _was_ being nice; he had yet to threaten her today – or anyone else, for that matter. He also stayed when she asked him to.

Should he speak more? Would she think him too forward if he held her hand?

_Take the initiative, Sesshoumaru!_ Kikyo's stern voice echoed in his mind. _Ask her out! I thought the Great Lord Sesshoumaru could do anything?_

Later that night the city was decorating the large Christmas tree in the center of the park; apparently it was a big deal when they lit the star at the very top. He'll ask her, and tell her how much she enchanted him – didn't human women like pretty words? He turned to her, a determined gleam in his eyes.

Kagome turned to him too, blurting out "Want to go out with me? They have this thing going on tonight where they light up the Christmas Star…"

Sesshoumaru froze, his mouth slightly open as the words became stuck in his throat.

"Ah…" There went his speech. "Okay."

…

**Prompt: Star**

**Posted on: December 20, 2011**

**Words: 421**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Gift

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty-One: Gift

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru frowned at his appearance in the full length mirror in Inuyasha's bedroom, wondering what one was supposed to wear for a date. Kikyo had picked out his outfit for his breakfast meeting with Kagome, but this time he was on his own because Inuyasha ticked her off and she left for the day. Was he overdressed? Since he was well bundled, he didn't necessarily consider him underdressed, but worry nagged at him. Sighing in defeat, he left to go find his fashion experts.

Seven pairs of eyes stared dolefully at him once he lined them up at the end of Inuyasha's bed. Aki didn't seem to care what he was wearing, since he seemed fascinated with his own toes. Ichiro was looking at him as if he was crazy. Indeed, his "Occhan, are you _crazy_?" as Sesshoumaru herded him inside the room earlier told him very clearly what his nephew thought. Chika and Hana shared expressions of mischief, while Emiko, Himeko, and Aiko were looking him over critically.

"This isn't formal, Occhan, it's fun. Why are you wearing a tie?"

"Aren't your feet going to get cold in those shoes?"

"Why are you wearing a vest _and _a jacket over your shirt if you're just gonna put _another_ jacket and scarf over that?"

"Pretty!"

Everyone looked at Aki, who was grinning up at Sesshoumaru. Ichiro rolled his eyes at his little brother. "I don't see why you want to dress up for a girl anyways. Occhan, they're _gross_!" He flinched when all of his sisters turned to glare at him, but pressed on. "They _are_. Why can't you go wearing what you always wear?"

Sesshoumaru frowned down at him. "These types of clothes _are_ what this Sesshoumaru usually wears."

For a moment Aiko looked like she wanted to argue just to refute her brothers statement, but then she blinked in surprise. "You're _right_. I never thought about it before. Occhan, why don't you wear something casual? Just jeans and a sweater, maybe a jacket. Everyone wears that kind of stuff."

Sesshoumaru was starting to get worried. Why hadn't Kikyo told him that before? "I do not own jeans. The fabric is abrasive."

"Mommy always tells us we can't wrap ourselves in silk all the time, Occhan." Aiko told him sternly, tut-tutting him. "Stop being so spoiled."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

Hurrying on, she quickly added, "We can go shopping. Besides, you still need to pick her up a gift."

Gift? Was he supposed to buy her things at the start of every date? Maybe that was why she wouldn't speak to him for so long after the first one.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly. "I put myself in your hands."

…

**Prompt: Gift**

**Posted on: December 21, 2011.**

**Words: 449**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Angel

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty-Two: Angel

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru hated going to the mall. The smell of humans was ten times worse inside the shopping center, especially since hundreds of them were all sealed inside. Different kinds of human food infused the air as well, and the grease they were all cooked in turned his stomach; even the children avoided the food court.

He received several looks, sometimes outright stares, from other mall patrons as he walked from store to store with Aki cradled in one arm and bags carried in the other, as well as his entourage of mini stylists. He ignored them; he cared not for other ladies esteem, since he was only out shopping for the sake of one. That they cooed with each other about his care of the children was slightly irritating, and it made him want to show them just how much of a demon he really was.

His promise to Inuyasha and Kikyo held him back. He swore to never kill in this modern era; Kikyo also made him swear to never maim or dismember as well. As a demon of his word, he had himself under constant lock and key – that, and he didn't want to scare the children. They were coddled in this modern age, and were taught that even if one had discipline, one could not kill for the sake of conquest. Or for any sake at all, for that matter. Though sometimes Sesshoumaru missed the days of warfare, he approved of this modern day law.

He especially didn't appreciate being a test dummy for his niece's new game; they were supposed to be _helping_ him, not hindering. As Sesshoumaru stepped out of the dressing room for what was probably the tenth time, he stood in front of the children and waited for their approval. Ichiro was slouched in a chair looking bored out of his mind, while Aki was passed out on the floor next to him. All five girls sat in a semi-circle around him and stared up at him with judgmental eyes.

"I don't like that color."

"I don't like _your _color!"

"You're the one that picked it out!"

"I think his pants are too loose. Doesn't Daddy walk around in tighter pants than that?"

"_You_ walk around in tighter pants."

"Wha? That doesn't even make sense! Quit acting sullen just because you're color blind!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Sesshoumaru merely turned around and disappeared into the dressing room again, deciding that he would not claim any responsibility if his nieces got into a dog fight in the middle of the store. Sesshoumaru wandered back out again and walked past his bickering nieces, choosing to wander the aisles alone. Picking out an outfit he approved of, Sesshoumaru walked back towards the dressing rooms and changed.

When he stepped out, the girls turned their scowls on him, while Ichiro perked a little in interest.

"That's what you always wear, Occhan!" Chika cried, pouting. "Don't you want to look pretty for Kagome-chan?"

Pretty? Sesshoumaru scowled. "No."

Ichiro yawned. "I think you look cool. Can we go now?"

Since Sesshoumaru wanted to escape too, he agreed.

After leaving the store, he remembered that he still needed to pick out a present for his shy miko. Though miko were supposed to angelic creatures, Kagome actually was quite chaste, and in some ways that made it even harder to pick out a gift that he felt would suit her. If he didn't find one in time for his date, he feared Kagome would stop talking to him again because of it.

They were on their way of the mall when a display caught his eye, and he headed towards the mannequins, his eyes focused on the string of silver looped around its neck.

…

**Prompt: Angel**

**Posted on: December 22, 2011**

**Words: 624**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Choir

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty-Three: Choir

By: Luna

…

Kagome shifted from one foot nervously, then the other. She was almost thirty minutes early, but she had been too excited to wait in her apartment, so she had left early. The park was already teeming with people; couples, families, and even the stray loner were walking around the park and enjoying the small festival. There was a choir somewhere in the distance as well, and the whole environment made Kagome rosy with happiness; this was the _perfect_ atmosphere for a date!

Candied nuts, caramel apples, hot chocolate and other goodies were being sold by various vendors, and Kagome spent some of her hard earned money to buy a small hot chocolate so keep warm as she waited. She didn't have long to wait; soon Sesshoumaru arrived in all his expensive glory, his suit and long wool coat making him stand out from all the rest. He looked gorgeous, and Kagome's heart kicked into overdrive at the way his golden eyes were so focused on her, as if he did not see any of the other beautiful girls in the park that were dressed nicer and were definitely prettier than she was.

It only took her a moment to realize the children were with him as well.

A little disappointed that it wasn't just the two of them, Kagome offered him a faint smile when he stopped in front of her, his eyes still so focused on her face. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome." His voice was so solemn, so serious, and yet somehow so adorable to Kagome that her smile grew, and she couldn't help but laughing a little.

"I see you brought the children," she waved a little the kids, and after their answering waves they ran off as a pack, bee-lining straight for something she couldn't see just over the rise. Kagome watched them leave, worried. "Um, is okay to just let them leave like that…?"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo have arrived. They know where they're going, and both Inuyasha and I will know if something happens on the way." Sesshoumaru answered, his eyes never leaving her face.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I guess that brings up another question. Why do _you_ always have them? Why not their parents?"

"Kikyo is the owner of a cosmetics line, and she is often at the office. Inuyasha owns some sort of Internet Company. A 'dot com', but this Sesshoumaru is not aware of the nature of that business." He told her, leading the way down a snowy path illuminated by Christmas lights. "I protect the children while they are at work."

Kagome had an odd expression on her face, as if she was amused but was trying not to show it. "So… are you saying that you're a nanny?"

Sesshoumaru was unfamiliar with the term, but if it was a cause for amusement he wasn't at all sure if he approved.

…

**Prompt: Choir **

**Posted on: December 23, 2011**

**Words: 484**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Sleigh

Standard disclaimer applies.

Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! May Santa's visit tonight bring you much joy, and that tomorrow morning when you rip open your presents, I hope your family will enjoy themselves just as much as I know mine will!

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sleigh

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru walked quietly next to Kagome, pleased that by some miracle, the path they walked on remained clear for the most part. Snow was gently falling, floating around them like white diamonds that sparkled when lay landed on Kagome's long lashes; Sesshoumaru could not take his eyes off her.

She noticed his regard, blushing as she looked down at her gloved hands. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You are beautiful." He answered honestly, confused as to why she seemed so embarrassed at hearing the truth.

"I'm not," she protested. "There are a lot of prettier girls here."

"I only see you."

Kagome's eyes jerked up to meet his; it was only then that she realized that they had stopped, and that they were standing very close to each other. "I…" She wanted to say so much, but it was too soon, too important, and for her, too permanent. She couldn't say them just yet; she wasn't sure she had the nerve.

"I only see you too." She whispered instead, her eyes focused on his. Sesshoumaru's gaze lowered to her lips, and without thinking she started leaning in close, her eyes starting to close with the expectation of a kiss. His hands encircled her upper arms, gently exerting pressure so that their bodies leaned in close, brushing up against each other.

"Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the couple that intruded on their moment, not caring that the man paled with fear and hurriedly ushered his female along. Kagome was shivering underneath his hands; he only noticed it now that his head had cleared. He frowned, looking down at her with a gentle look in his eyes. "You are cold."

"No, I…" She trailed off when warmth suddenly surrounded her, and she breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent as his jacket landed on her shoulders. He tucked in the collar close to her neck, his hands lingering on the fabric of the jacket as he stared down at her intently. She blushed, smiling shyly. "Thank you, but won't you get cold?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I am fine. According to my niece, I wear far too many articles of clothing already. She informed me that men in this era are usually content with a sweater and jeans."

"No," Kagome murmured, blushing a little. "I don't think jeans suit you. I think what you're wearing right now makes you look pretty good."

Suddenly shy, she ducked her head at his intense stare and removed her white scarf before reaching up and looping it around his neck. "Here," she said softly. "An exchange."

With her hands lingering on her scarf, and his lingering on his jacket, Kagome once more felt the gentle tug of his hands pulling her closer.

"Ah, sorry! We just need to get by…" Another couple hurried by, blushes on their faces as they avoided making eye contact with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he led her once more down the path. "I know of a place where we will not be interrupted so easily."

Kagome drew back, her eyes filled with an angry fire…

Which diffused just as quickly as it appeared when she realized he was leading her towards a horse drawn sleigh.

…

**Prompt: Sleigh**

**Posted on: December 24. 2011**

**Words: 530**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Peace

Standard disclaimer applies.

Merry Christmas! I hope you've all enjoyed this short drabble series, and that your day was just a little bit brighter after reading it!

Sesshoumaru's Holiday Romance

Chapter Twenty-Five: Peace

By: Luna

…

Little bells were attached to the red sleigh, and they chimed every now and then as Sesshoumaru and Kagome glided across the snow. The coachman kept his gaze respectfully ahead, sensing the couples need for privacy as he guided them along the path that would take them to the raising of the Christmas Star.

Sesshoumaru still had his arm wrapped around her, and she burrowed herself close to his side and reveled in the heat his body offered her. His cheek was resting on top of her head, and even from underneath the heavy jacket, she felt his thumb rubbing lazily over her upper arm. They didn't even need to speak; Kagome was happy with being held so close by him that she didn't feel the need to speak.

The sleigh started to slow down, and she felt his lips brush up against her temple as he murmured, "We are here."

Reluctantly, she pulled away, blushing when he held up his hand for her to help her down. Sesshoumaru gripped the coachman's hand, subtly passing a tip, and nodded in reply when the coachman tipped his hat in farewell. He reached for Kagome's hand. "Come. I hear music coming from over here."

It was so peaceful being with Sesshoumaru. She was so at ease; with her friends, the shadows of the past always clouded their eyes when they looked at her, and Kagome was so tense during their visits that she rarely had time to enjoy herself. With Sesshoumaru, he didn't seem to care about the state of her clothes, which were bought second-hand. He knew where she lived, so he must know her living situation. The fact that he didn't treat her as an object of pity warmed her heart almost as much as his regard of her warmed her soul.

Kagome leaned in closer to Sesshoumaru, wrapping her other arm around his as she clutched his hand tighter, hugging him to her. She felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on the top of her head, but didn't dare look up and reveal her feelings just yet. Wasn't it too soon? Love at first sight only happened in the movies… right?

"Kagome," his voice rumbled in his chest, and she could swear she felt the vibrations all the way to her toes. "I have something for you."

Surprised, she looked up without thinking, and was immediately ensnared by the heat in his eyes as he looked at her. She had to remember how to breathe before she answered him. "You have… something for me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, the reached down until his hands dipped into his coat pocket; Kagome hadn't noticed anything in there since her hands had been warmed by the man at her side. A small velvet box was held in his large gloved hand, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was—_that _for certain would be too soon.

"W…What is it?" Her voice was a little whisper; she was almost afraid to open it. Since Kagome did not reach for it, Sesshoumaru opened it up himself, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the gift that nestled protectively inside the case.

Nestled on a bed of white satin lay a thin silver chain that held up a small, exquisitely crafted silver star with small diamonds outlining the edges.

"I asked the meaning being this symbol," Sesshoumaru started, worried at the way her eyes seemed riveted on the gift, but that she had yet to even reach for it. "I did not understand why humans were so focused on the concept." When Kagome's hands reached up to gently touch the corner of the box, Sesshoumaru was encouraged. "They say the Christmas star symbolizes high hopes and high ideals – hope for good fortune, and hope for reaching above oneself—as well as a symbol of promise."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't stop them from overflowing. Her throat was too choked up with emotion to speak; she could only silently raise her eyes to watch him as he continued, his voice flowing smooth and warm like hot chocolate.

"This Sesshoumaru wanted to give you a gift to symbolize my promise to you. We do not know each other very well, but I've lived for a very long time already. I have the patience to wait until we do. Dogs are very affectionate; I will only see and care for you." Sesshoumaru was focused – he was _always_ so focused – on her, and only her. It was as if the crowd around them did not even exist. "Be with me, Kagome, and only me. I can wait until you are ready to accept more than my companionship."

Kagome leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, crying silently as he slowly wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She could practically hear the frown in his voice as he stated, "This was my declaration of intent, but not an intent to kill. Why are you crying?"

Kagome laughed before turning around and lifting her hair, silently offering for him to put on the necklace. When the star nestled against her skin, Kagome placed a hand over it and closed her eyes in silent thanks before she turned around and graced Sesshoumaru with a blinding smile.

"Didn't I tell you?" She reached up and grasped the ends of her scarf around his neck. "Humans cry for other reasons besides when someone's about to kill them," she pulled steadily on the scarf until Sesshoumaru's mouth was just a whisper away from hers. "Sometimes they cry when they too happy for words."

Kagome kissed him, and an instant later she was wrapped tightly in his arms, uncaring of the crowd, and kissed so thoroughly she was seeing stars.

She didn't care if it was too soon; Sesshoumaru just offered her a lifetime of this, and Kagome loved him too much to be stupid enough to say no.

…

**Prompt: Peace**

**Posted on: December 25, 2011**

**Words: 996**

****_Merry Christmas! If everyone has been good this year, I might be tempted to write for the sixth and final prompt, "Silent Night, Holy Night" _

_::smiles::_


End file.
